glamsimorousfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims 3 Next Top Model Cycle 1 - All New
'Sims 3 Next Top Model Cycle 1 is the first Cycle hosted by Gladice Parsha. Its based on the format of Americas Next Top Model, even if changes have been made to dissociate itself from the original TV series. The first Cycle started at 21st August on YouTube. There were no rules to limit the uniqueness '''of the cast, as well as a special theme to follow just like Cycle 2 asked for. '''Applications were opened since''' 27th July 2012', 32 girls applied and tried out for a spot in the casting episode, beyond that only 22 lucky girls got picked to prove their potential in front of the judges. The finalists got announced in the third part of the Casting. The '''winner '''got revealed in a grand live Finale on the 6th July 2013. Josie-Ann Vorn won with being the fan favourite of the Finale - the poll asking for the Fan-based winner yield 55 % for her, while the Runner-Up and Second Runner-Up had to share the remaining 45 %. She was '''vastly superior', even if Nicolla Rain Maven got her nearly in the back. Rules / Voting System The Cycle 1 already provided a completely new Scoring system '''compared to other S3NTM Shows. Instead of letting all the work down to the judges, the fans on ''facebook ''and viewers on ''YouTube had the glorious ability to conclude about "'Going or Remaining". Polls have been set into the descriptions of the pre-uploaded pictures of every single week. The poll facilitated a range of points from 1''' (worst) - '10 '(best). Every single individual was allowed to vote and determine which score was appropriate for each contestant. Likewise, fans on Facebook had the chance to comment on every photo to improve the possibillity of getting shown in the panel that week. '''Funny, nasty and hyping '''statements were always represented in every single week. But the elimination was not only decided due to the fans liking. The judges in the panel had the '''power '''to give their own personal points to the girls as well. Fortunatly nobody ever chose a 1 or a 2. The Fanvote and the judges vote were combined to an overall score, that might also included a challenge score based on the performance on their challenge. But the Cycle didnt have a lot of them. The girl with the highest overall score won '''best photo, the one with the lowest got eliminated. This cycle, a tie '''wasnt existing, but if it happened, both contestants would have got eliminated. Judges The host and main judge of the Cycle was '''Gladice Parsha, with her Jay Manuel 'stood out as the permanent judge. Each week a guest judge joined them. In the short Week Summaries you can find which guest judge rated in which week. ''In the casting Tori Glutter, singer and fashion idol, confirmed her seat in the judges. But after experiencing only one day of modeling, she gave up her place without further commentary. Prizes The prizes of Cycle 1 were assessable: A contract with '''Vogue Agency, 100.000 Dollar '''in cash and a contract with '''Covergirl Cosmetics. In the finale we also found out that the winner would emerge on the cover of the Cosmopolitan. More prizes didnt get revealed. Contestants Ages stated are at the time of the competition. The 13 finalists who have been picked concerning their performance in casting and their general appearance '''shine with a lot of variety. We introduce you to each girl and give little information: '''Adia Watson Age: 20 Nationality: American Height: 6'1 Weight: 126 lbs Adia was born in Orlando, and lived their for years to care for her mother who got infected by an incurable virus. Her father abandonned both of them, so Adia decided to omit school and stick to working. After earning some money she was able to hire a nurse, but therefore not enough - she decided to shave her hair to donate some of it to her mother. After years of exhausting working, she gave up and found herself in modeling. She applied to Inner Model, a competition held by Sims3MovieNetwork to probably earn money, but after week one she already got eliminated and placed 10th. She got extremely upset, but suddenly saw the application to S3NTM. So she signed up and landed here. Adriana Markus Age: 19 Nationality: Brazilian Height: 5'11 ' Weight:' 119 lbs Adriana had a hard life - she lived alone in Brazilia (Sao Paulo) with her mother, because of the fact that her father left them. At the age of 16 her mother died, so she remained alone. However, fortunatly she met a great friend of hers who shared her flat with Adriana. She had to start owning money in a coffee shop, but didnt feel fulfilled, so she grabbed the chance and auditioned for Sims 3 Next Top Model with a handful of luck. Bella-Rae Thornton Age: 20 Nationality: German/American Height: 5'8 Weight: 121 lbs Bella-Rae has lived on a farm in Texas her entire life, and she never went to school yet. Her parents refused her to get a birth certificate because she must have gone to school if she had one. The consequence is Bella-Raes disability to write and read. Though her dream - and she knows its difficult to prove people to be a model when not being able to read and write - has been modeling. She wanted to try out and immediately made ''it in regarding her unique face and big doe eyes. '' '' Emma Clarkson Age: '''18 '''Nationality: American Height: 5'9 Weight: 110 lbs Emma got born by an unmarried teenage mom who didnt care a lot for her. The only close person was her grandmother WandaSue who wasnt able to buy pretty dresses, but made them on her own. Once Emma fell in school as she was dancing as one of the cheerleaders and broke some bones. She had to sit in the wheelchair for a bit, thus she started to struggle with her confidence as she imagined to stop her dream of becoming a huge model. The love her grandma helped her though to get healed. After being free of illnesses Emma decided to give it a try in this S3NTM, not only for herself, but also for her granny who just got very ill. '' '' '' ''Fefe Tez Age. 23 Nationality: New Zealander He'ight': 5'10 Weight: 122 lbs Fefe has been a victim of strong bullying in High School because of her weight she had owned at that moment. She was plus-sized girl with more fat on her hips than other girls her age. She tried out for S3NTMs, but never got accepted with the apology that girls like her are pretty, but inappropriate. She immediately became despressed and started losing weights to increase her chances of becoming a model. Consequently she had to fight with her eating disorder, which she tried to suppress by signing up for Gladice's show. Josie-Ann Vorn Age: 18 Nationality: American/British Height: 6'0 Weight: 128 lbs Josie-Ann was a very religious girl in her childhood. She went to a catholic school only for girls, which had the disadvantage that she even got sometimes raped by priests who tought her. It reduced her confidence rapidly and made her become extremely shy. She auditioned for Cycle 1 to finally get rid of her horrible past - as a distraction. Her dream has always been modeling, but she never got the chance to prove herself. Now she got it .. Luna Pride Age: 18 Nationality: French/American Height: 5'11 Weight: 138 lbs Lunas childhood has been influenced by a lot of bullying in Elementary School and partly Highschool. Her dream has always been modeling, but people used to tell her how ugly she was and how inappropriate her look seemed. Therefore she began emit self doubts. She signed up for S3NTM to prove other people wrong and experience a complete new world - the fashion industry ! Magdalena Ozomaki Age: 17 Nationality: Japanese/Dutch Height: 5'9 Weight: 100 lbs Magdalena witnessed the glamorous modeling world before other people could even take their first steps, because of the fact that her mom was a model. She got quickly inspired by fashion and decided to run the same path as her mother. To gain a little money she worked in the sushi bar of her parents called SUSHI, but after she saw the application video of the S3NTM by TheS3NTM she decided to try out for a casting show which turned out to be a misfortune, atleast for her who was so deeply in the participation. The cycle got cancelled. After one year of waiting for the right moment, she applied to this S3NTM and landed again in the Top 13. Melany Newton Age: 20 Nationality: American Height: '''5'12 '''Weight: 118 lbs Melany is an absolute nerd - she knows particularly everything about school. Her hobby reading led her to omniscience and made her especially in school be excluded. She has always been the best in class as she memorized the arithmetic element fully, knew everything about authors of poems, biology and physics. Its no miracle that she also got really into modeling by studying how to walk the walk. Now she decided to take part in a modeling show to experience just something tiny bit different. Miranda Demetria Age: 21 Nationality: Irish Height: 5'10 Weight: 120 lbs Miranda was a singer once, and loved her job better than anything else. One day though, she had a momentous accident that seized her vocals and destroyed her dream of being a successful singer. She had to pick another dream of hers - modeling - to fulfill herself. After searching for some applications, she found TheS3NTM with his promising show 'Sims 3 Next Top Model'. The first day she met Magdalena. Actually they didnt talk much, indeed they werent saying nothing to each other as well. The cancellation of the cycle threw Miranda completely off track, since she started to assume that her dreams should never come true. Her apparently last chance was this S3NTM. With being one of the Top 13, she also found a new best friend Magdalena, who she knew because of the keen disappointment of last year. Nicolla Rain Maven ' Age:' 23 Nationality: '''American '''Height: 5'11 Weight: 132 lbs Nicolla grew up with an alcoholic as the father and a judging moter who preferred her younger sister over her. One day they abandonned her at night, so she was left alone in the dark. Her godmother helped her out, cared for her and supported her all the way until her sudden and unexpected death. Nicolla was only 15 when she got homeless. She had to find a job where she met her upcoming husband in a stripper club, admittedly it was quickly clear as mud that both didnt feel too close, so they got divorced. Nicolla has always dreamt of becoming a grand model and walk on fashion shows - so here she is - kicking all those amateur butts ! Summer Bloom Age: 17 Nationality: Italian Height: 5'10 Weight: 108 lbs Summer has always been a very joyful person, her family was anything but not stressful. Her life was wraparound awesomeness. She had two sisters that she was close to, but they were looking quite the same. So she decided to take herself to the next level willing to dye her hair pink. People honestly thought that she would just search for attention in the society, but after a while they got used to it. With that outstanding look she wanted to try for S3NTM - if that hair is really what Gladice is looking for ? Zahra Rashid Age: '''21 '''Nationality: Egyptian H'eight': 6'1 Weight: 118 lbs Zahra has a twin sister who applied to this show as well. Unfortunatly only Zahra made it into the casting, so her sister was left behind. Their mother died when they were kids of cancer, so their father moved to Miami to sidetrack them for a bit. Zahra and her sister prayed to be both in the S3NTM format, just because they always wanted to be models and played "modeling" with cute dolls. But when she got announced, Zahra suggested to fight for her sister as well. Episode Summaries 'The Girl Who Hates On The Judges' First aired: August 21, 2012 The semi-finalists arrived in Meadow Glen and met each other for the first time. The models were called one by one to be screened by the judges on panel. Memorable interviews include Nicolla, who was Gladice's co-contestant in another show, Luna, who was a bully victim, and Izzy, who had pink haircolor. During this time, Karolina and Nicolla's personalities scare their fellow competitors off. Eighteen of those vying continued as they took part in their first photoshoot - posing with direct competition. After final deliberations, thirteen contestants were chosen to be part of the official cast. 'The Girl Who Doesn't Like Honey ' First aired: September 22, 2012 The fabulous thirteen finalists were driven to Mountain Hills Salon, where they met with Gladice Parsha and Jay Manuel. It was announced that the girls will be having their makeovers. Some girls, like Bella-Rae and Fefe, embraced their new looks with excitement and positivity. While Summer and Luna showed disapproval. Emma initially doubted the fact that her hair was going to be dyed brown, however, in the end, she embraced it with gratitude. After makeovers, Jay revealed that the fans would take part in deciding who would be eliminated each week. For this week's photoshoot, the girls were tasked to do a nude photoshoot with a male model. At judging, Nicolla, Zahra and Josie-Ann received praise from the judges and the social media. Emma and Luna found themselves in the bottom two, both for not putting their potentials to work. In the end, Emma was saved and Luna was eliminated. *'First call-out': Nicolla Rain Maven *'Bottom two': Emma Clarkson & Luna Pride *'Eliminated': Luna Pride *'Special guests': Tia Kipps 'The Girl Who Grows Envy' First aired: Oct. 25, 2012 After getting first call-out last panel, Nicolla realizes that staying at the top is aim number one, but is harder to achieve than landing in the bottom two. Tensions flare at the top model house when Josie-Ann goes to Zahra's room to get a curling iron without asking permission. Meanwhile, Miranda gets another makeover after being told the previous panel, that she looked harsh and old. At the challenge, the girls did Covergirl test shots. Miranda, Magdalena, and Melany got the highest scores, but it was Miranda who won the challenge. Back at the house, Zahra felt worried after getting the lowest score in the challenge. Magdalena also confronted Fefe after hearing Fefe talk about Miranda on the phone. At panel, most of the girls received mixed feedback. Nicolla was once again, praised for her amazing shot, but it was Miranda who received best photo after all scores were combined. Zahra and Josie-Ann shockingly landed in the bottom two, much to the surprise of the girls and the judges. With little over a point apart, Zahra, was eliminated from the competition. *'First call-out': Miranda Demetria *'Bottom two': Zahra Rashid & Josie-Ann Vorn *'Eliminated': Zahra Rashid *'Special guests': Sasha Cruz, Sahvanha Rasputine 'The Girl Who Falls Down' First aired: December 8, 2012 After panel, the remaining girls exhaustingly went back to the Top Model house. Adriana, before going to sleep, found out Josie-Ann's deepest secret, which puts her to tears. Meanwhile, Melany and Summer, who were still shocked after Zahra's departure, felt bothered with their placements on the competition. Fefe and Nicolla got into a big argument because of "roomies" issues. The girls met with Gladice Parsha, Jay Manuel, Loretta Jerniwsky and Tia Kipps. Gladice then revealed that the girls will be competiting in a runway challenge. Some girls struggled, most notably Bella-Rae- who tripped in the middle of the runway. Nicolla won the challenge and got to keep her dress. This week's photoshoot required the girls to pose with their faces partially underwater, with emphasis on their eyes. At judging, Magdalena was praised for her edgy, racially distinct look. Most girls received praise, but Adia, Melany and Summer struggled. Despite having a good photo, Emma landed in the bottom two together with Melany; Emma for having low social media scores and Melany for her lackluster portfolio. In the end, Emma was once again saved, and Melany was ultimately sent packing. *'First call-out': Magdalena Ozomaki *'Bottom two': Emma Clarkson & Melany Newton *'Eliminated': Melany Newton *'Special guests': Tia Kipps, Loretta Jerniwsky 'The Girl That Cries A Tear' First aired: January 5, 2013 The remaining girls were brought to their new house. Upon arrival, some girls discussed certain matters on the show that left the house uncertain of their standing in the competition. Meanwhile, a phone call for Emma from home, shocked the house, and had her to leave the competition. Fefe and Nicolla got into an argument again after Nicolla tried to mock Fefe with her weight issues, which also led to the revelation of some girls' personal experiences. *'Quit': Emma Clarkson For this weeks photoshoot, the girls had to pose as hover spies. At panel, Miranda wowed the judges, with judge Jay Manuel praising her for her vast improvement. Although Fefe received great remarks, she was adviced to study her angles as she has the tendency to look draggish on film. Josie-Ann and Nicolla impressed the judges too, but Summer failed to give a good impression and landed in the bottom two together with Adriana, who disappointed after delivering a fair photo. In the end, Adriana was saved and Summer was eliminated. *'First call-out': Miranda Demetria *'Bottom two': Summer Bloom & Adriana Markus *'Eliminated': Summer Bloom *'Special guests': Will Freeman 'The Girl That Starts Hating' First aired: March 9, 2013 The episode starts with Magdalena and Miranda overlooking Fefe, who was on the pool area. The girls were rattled by the last elimination which put the house in silence for a while. For this week's challenge, the girls were brought to Live Studios for individual interviews. The goal was to create an interesting and exciting headline that will attract the media. Bella-Rae, struggled with her inability to speak well. Josie-Ann was chosen as the challenge winner for speaking with confidence and poise. The girls were brought to Meadow Glen Airport for panel. Gladice informed the remaining contestants that they will be going overseas right after elimination. The photoshoot required the girls to unleash their natural beauties. Nicolla was deemed the best and received best photo. Adia was commended for looking alive and energetic. After all of the girls' photos were evaluated, Gladice pronounced that she has only bought six tickets overseas which meant that there will be a double elimination. Fefe, Bella-Rae, and Miranda landed in the bottom three, all for inconsistency concerns. Surprisingly, Bella-Rae was spared and fan favorite, Fefe and frontrunner, Miranda, got the boot. *'First call-out': Nicolla Rain Maven *'Bottom three': Bella-Rae Thornton, Fefe Lux, & Miranda Demetria *'Eliminated': Fefe Lux & Miranda Demetria *'Special guests': Manuel Dillsberg, Diana Markett 'The Girl That Throws A Balloon ' First aired: April 1, 2013 Right after elimination, Gladice announced that the remaining six girls will be flying to Monte Vista, Italy. Upon arrival, the girls had to find their way to their home. As they arrived, the girls relaxed and enjoyed their time and talked about the shocking elimination prior to moving overseas. Meanwhile, Adriana rubbed Nicolla the wrong way, after she presented to cook dinner for everybody, which led to Adrianna throwing a water balloon at Nicolla. For this week's photoshoot, the girls were asked to pose on top of the mountain, showing off Will Freeman's clothing collection, while holding a balloon. All girls received praises, but it was Adia who was called first for executing a different side of her. Although Gladice loved her photo, Nicolla landed in the bottom two with Bella Rae, both for underperforming. In the end, the fans preffered Nicolla better, as she was saved, and Bella-Rae was sent packing. *'First call-out': Adia Watson *'Bottom two': Nicolla Rain Maven & Bella-Rae Thornton *'Eliminated': Bella-Rae Thornton *'Special guests': Avalon Tabitha Hall 'The Girl That Looked Down The Mountain' First aired: June 9, 2013 '' Gladice, from this point, announced that there will only be panels up until the live finale. The top five were required to pose close to the horizon, portraying calm and beautiful angels for this week's photoshoot. Magdalena received mixed feedbacks. Adia was applauded for delivering once again, but it was Josie-Ann who got best photo after receiving universal praise. Adriana, who was thought to be holding back, landed in the bottom two with Nicolla, who delivered but has been losing social media support. In the ended, Nicolla's performance in the photoshoot was good enough to send Adriana home. *'First call-out': Josie-Anne Vorn *'Bottom two': Nicolla Rain Maven & Adriana Markus *'Eliminated': Adriana Markus *'Special guests': Ingrid Johnson 'The Girl That Does V.O.G.U.E. First aired: June 30, 2013 The top four girls were asked to pose with edginess and conviction for their Vogue test shot, which was this week's photoshoot. Adia was criticized for having the Vogue look, but not being able to put it into film. Josie-Ann was praised for taking a risk that paid of very well. In the middle of evaluating Josie-Ann's photo, she interrupted guest judge Shawnee Becksford, which scared her fellow contestants, only to discover that she was going to say her thank you's to the judges. Nicolla received mixed feedbacks from the judges, while Magdalena received an almost perfect score from the judges. Gladice informed the girls that three photos will appear on the screen and that those three girls represent the three finalists who will be going at it in the grand finale. Magdalena's, Josie-Ann's and Nicolla's photos appeared on the screen, which signalled Adia's elimination. *'''Final four: Adia Watson, Josie-Ann Vorn Magdalena Ozomaki & Nicolla Rain Maven *'Eliminated': Adia Watson *'Special guests': Shawnee Becksford 'The Girl That Wins It All' First aired: July 4, 2013 Gladice Parsha opened the live finale along with finale judges, Jay Manuel and Tia Kipps. After the judges sat to their seats, the final three fashion show began. Nicolla opened the show, followed by Josie-Ann and Magdalena, respectively. The final three's runway walks as well as their Cosmpolitan covers, were then evaluated one by one right after. Nicolla's runway walk was praised as well as her Cosmopolitan cover. She was also commended for being consistent throughout the whole cycle. Josie-Ann, although had the weakest runway walk between the three, was praised because of her confidence and her stellar photo. Magdalena was coined to be "the prettiest" by the judges and received quite good praises for her walk and photo. Gladice then announced that Nicolla and Josie-Ann were still in the running and Magdalena was ultimately eliminated. *'Final three': Josie-Ann Vorn, Magdalena Ozomaki & Nicolla Rain Maven *'Eliminated': Magdalena Ozomaki After Magdalena's elimination, the girls were asked to go backstage to prepare for the top thirteen runway show. Luna, who was eliminated first, opened the show. Fan favorites, Fefe and Adrianna appeared on the runway show too. After Magdalena, who closed the top thirteen runway show, the top two were called back in for the final deliberation. Gladice emphasized Nicolla's overall refinement and Josie-Ann's significant improvements. After the long journey, Josie-Ann was declared the first winner of Sims 3 Next Top Model. *'Final two': Nicolla Rain Maven & Josie-Ann Vorn *'Sims 3 Next Top Model': Josie Ann Vorn *'Special guest': Tia Kipps, Precious Summaries : : : : :: ''- Episode 1 was the casting - the call out order has nothing to do with the pics nor the performance that week; It was basically random.'' ''- In Episode 6 Miranda and Fefe didnt receive the same score, but the judges had only 6 seats left and decided to eliminate both of them concerning their disappointments that week'' ''- In Episode 9, no one was awarded best photo. The top 4 were called forward and only 3 photos appeared on the screen, eliminating Adia.'' Photoshoot Guide *Episode 1 photo shoot: Polaroids (casting) *Episode 2 photo shoot: Black and white nude with male model *Episode 3 photo shoot: Couture with animals *Episode 4 photo shoot: Fierce eyes in water *Episode 5 photo shoot: Hover spies *Episode 6 photo shoot: Natural beauty shots with fabric *Episode 7 photo shoot: Will Freeman's collection with a balloon *Episode 8 photo shoot: Angels in horizon *Episode 9 photo shoot: Vogue spread *Episode 10 photo shoot: Cosmopolitan cover